In the stowage of ammunition, e.g. 105 mm. shells, within military tanks it is conventional practice to store some of the shells (projectiles) in vertical positions relatively near to the gun. The storage racks for such projectiles are designed to enable the soldier to quickly and easily remove the individual projectiles from the racks and load same into the gun. Usually the racks include manually-actuable clamps, straps and/or buckles which must be disengaged before the projectile can be freed for removal from the racks; a period of time is required for the unbuckling function. An object of the present invention is to replace these manually-actuable clamps, straps and buckles with a solenoid-actuated clamp of relatively low cost construction. The clamp is designed for quick actuation, relatively easy access, secure clamping capability, rugged construction, small space utilization, and non-interference with a new projectile being loaded into the rack.
The invention described herein may be manufactured, used, and licensed by or for the Government for governmental purposes without payment to me of any royalty thereon.